


It Smells Like Feet, But That Isn't Necessarily A Bad Thing

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Arin Hanson/Dan Avidan - Freeform, Background Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, Background Ross O'Donovan/Holly Conrad - Freeform, Caretaking, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/M, Foor Worship, Foot Fetish, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: ... so it turns out Dan's got a new, weird interest.





	It Smells Like Feet, But That Isn't Necessarily A Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel.
> 
> Thank you, darling!
> 
> (This fic has a tangential reference to my other fic, _Spider Pup_!)

Holly came stomping into the hotel room like a herd of elephants, the door slamming behind her, and Dan jerked out of his daze in the comfy chair to look up at her, wide eyed.

“I need to be out of, like, all of these clothes,” said Holly.

She was in her full Winter Soldier get up, complete with a fake prosthetic arm, big stompy boots, the whole shebang.

“You need help, babe?”

Arin made a sympathetic noise, standing up from his spot on the bed, his tablet next to him. 

“I’m fine,” said Holly, sitting down heavily on the bed. “I’m just tired.”

“You’ve got two loving men who are willing to pamper you right here,” said Dan. “How about I help you feel better?”

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, and nudged him in the shin with one of her massive boots. 

“Maybe start by taking my boots off?” 

Dan sat on the floor in front of her, as Arin helped her with various buckles and belts.

He untied her boots, then loosened the tongues, pulling first one, then the other down and off, leaving Holly’s socked feet free.

He pulled her socks off next, and then he was standing up, undoing her belt, then pulling her pants down and off. 

She sighed, and her skin was damp to the touch. 

“Oh, honey,” Dan said, making a sympathetic noise, and he kissed her knee.

She sighed, her knees drifting open, and oh my, but that was… quite a view. 

She was wearing an old pair of boxer shorts (probably for authenticity) and the leg holes hung open, the slot in the front also gaping open.

Dan had a sneaking suspicion that they hadn’t been her boxers to begin with. 

But now he could see the shadow of her pubic hair through the thin white fabric, and he licked his lips, and looked up at her.

She was sitting there, in just a tank top and her boxers, an amused expression on her face.

“I know what you’re thinking,” she said, and she prodded him with one foot, tiredly, “but my feet hurt too much for any loving.”

“I can help you with the sore feet,” said Arin. “So can Dan.”

“I can?”

Dan shook his head, trying to clear it, and he looked up into Holly’s green eyes, which were still amused, if tired. 

“You can give a decent foot rub,” said Arin. “You wanna order a foot rub or something?”

Dan’s boner was trapped in his jeans, and he tried to will it down.

Holly was obviously not up for anything like that.

Maybe she’d be up for it later. 

If not… well, Arin was here as well. 

They could “take a shower” together later. 

“Where’s my husband?” Holly sighed, as Arin took her foot into his big hands and began to rub it. 

“Fucking my wife,” Arin said.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “Remember? They had a date tonight. It’s why I’ve been sexiled.”

“Oh yeah,” said Holly, blinking. “I forgot.”

“Suzy said that they were getting their own dinner,” Arin added, as he dug his thumbs into the sole of Holly’s foot.

Holly moaned, and Dan’s dick twitched.

… really?

He glared down at his cock, and then he took her small, bony foot into his hand, rotating her ankle gently, then beginning to knead himself.

Holly sighed, beginning to relax into the bed, taking on a boneless quality. 

“How’d you end up such a mess, anyway?”

“That stuff is _heavy_ ,” Holly complained. “And I was judging the competition, and there were so many people that I thought we were all going to melt in that room.”

“Poor Holly,” Dan said, his tone solicitous. 

He cracked her toes, and she made a surprised noise.

“It was great, obviously it was great,” said Holly. “But… I’m glad we’re done for the day.”

“Not gonna go and be social?”

“Nah,” said Holly. “We’ve got a stream tomorrow, gonna do all the socializing then. I just wanna veg out.”

“Vag out,” Dan agreed, as he slid his fingers between her toes, his eyes still between her legs.

“You’re such a horn dog,” Holly said, her tone affectionate, and she put her foot on his face.

At which point he froze.

His erection, which had been flagging, was right back up again, and his heart was beating so hard that he was almost afraid he’d pass out. 

“Dan?”

Arin shot him a concerned look.

“Mm?”

He wanted to kiss her foot.

He wanted to… he wanted to suck on her toes.

He wanted her to keep her foot on his face.

He wanted her foot against his cock, the softness of her sole and the roughness of her heel against the careful, delicate skin of his cock.

He shuddered, and then he looked up at Holly’s face, which was… amused.

“Really, Dan?”

“What?”

Dan tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

Wait. 

Why was he panicking?

What was he even feeling right now?

Was he feeling anything?

… did he even exist?

“Dan,” Arin said sharply, “get outta your head.” 

“Huh?” 

“You okay, babe?” 

Holly shot Dan a concerned look, and she was… taking her foot off of his face, which was the last thing in the world he wanted, but he didn’t know how to ask her to put it back there without being a creep.

Um.

Well, when in doubt, tell the truth, right?

His days of trying to convey his kinks via pointedly leaving web browsers open had ended - mainly because everyone yelled at him when he did that. 

So… now what?

“I think… I think I like it when you put your feet on my face,” Dan said in a rush. “It’s sexy. I like it. But, like… intensely sexy.”

“Yeah?”

Holly look intrigued. 

“Yeah,” Dan admitted, looking down. “I know, it makes me… creepy.”

“I don’t think so,” said Arin. “I mean, it’s a little weird, but it’s not exactly creepy or anything.”

“I did put my foot on your face,” Holly pointed out. “And… I’m feeling more inclined towards loving. So what do you want to do?”

“... can you, like, keep your foot on my face, please?”

“Okay,” Holly said slowly. 

She still looked confused, but then her foot was on Dan’s face, and he nuzzled into it.

“Wow,” Arin said, and he sounded faintly impressed. “How turned on are you, man?”

“Like… holy fuck,” Dan said, his voice rough.

“You’re all stubbly,” Holly said, her voice thoughtful. “It feels weird against the sole of my foot.”

“Do you want me to go shave my face?”

He’d do it, too, he realized.

He’d get up and off of the floor, walk into the bathroom, shave his face, if it kept her foot on his face, because something about this was scratching some itch in the back of his head.

He wondered, faintly, if this was how Suzy had felt, the first time she’d put her puppy hood on.

He’d have to ask her.

“You can… you know, do whatever with my foot,” Holly said. 

“You just want the feet, bro?”

Arin was looking slightly… something.

Dan couldn’t entirely read it, but right now he was so addled that he didn’t know if he could have read _anything_ from _anyone_ , unless it was written in eighty point font, flashing in neon.

He shuddered, licking his lips. 

“Whatever whatever?”

Dan blinked at Holly. 

“Well, I mean, don’t bite it or try to cut it off,” Holly said, “although I figure you’d never try anything like that, and anyway, what would you have been able to do, anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Dan said, and he pressed a nervous kiss to the arch of her foot, and then her toes were curling around his nose, gently.

At least her feet didn’t smell, after being in the boots for such a long time.

Her soles were remarkably soft, actually.

“So Dan,” Arin said again, “you’re only interested in her feet?”

“Yeah, “Dan said, in a daze.

He didn’t know what he was agreeing to. 

But then Arin was letting go of Holly’s foot, and he was sitting between Holly’s legs, looking up at her, no doubt wearing a shit eating grin.

“Hey,” said Arin, “dibs on the pussy.”

“On my god, Arin,” Holly said, and she rolled her eyes. “It’s my pussy, first and foremost.”

“Well, yeah, it’s obviously your pussy first and foremost,” Arin agreed, “but I would very much like my face to be in it, and if Dan had called dibs then I’d be unable to do so.”

Holly just gave him a Look, raising an eyebrow.

“... sorry,” Arin said, sounding suitably sheepish. 

“Show me how sorry you are,” Holly said, gaping her legs open wider, and then Arin was pressing his face forward, nuzzling her pussy through the thin fabric of her boxers.

Holly moaned, and her hands were in his hair.

“These need to go,” Arin said thickly, and he hooked his fingers under the waistband of the boxers, shifting to get out of the way.

Dan had to let go of Holly’s foot, but then it was back on his face, and on impulse, he took her toes into his mouth and sucked on them, hard enough that his mouth almost hurt.

And then Holly moaned like her clit was being sucked on, and Arin paused.

“... I barely touched you, babe,” said Arin.

“W-w-what… that feels… whoa,” said Holly, looking a bit misty eyed, and then Arin was moving in closer, and he was… slinging Holly’s other leg over his shoulder, and Dan leaned over awkwardly, wrapping his mouth around the three middle toes.

She arched against Arin’s face, squeezing him with her knee, and then he was licking her - Dan could hear the wet sounds.

And then… Dan fumbled with his jeans, brought his cock out, and he shuddered, his mouth wide open as he gasped and panted.

“Holly, can I -”

“Dan, I don’t care _what_ you do, just don’t _stop_!”

Holly was actually… bellowing, and holy shit, that was a lot hotter than it had any right to be.

He sucked on the toes over his shoulder, and he pressed the sole of her foot against the shaft of his cock.

Her toes curled over the head of his cock, and he pressed her foot closer, so that he could get the friction, and it was… weird.

Feet are boney. 

Especially Holly’s feet.

Feet are basically bones and tendons, no soft bits, and the skin was… well, it was tougher, but something about it was doing… _something_ to him, and his tongue slid between her toes, then moved over, to suck on a different set as he humped the other foot.

Holly was hunching forward against Arin’s mouth, her hands in his hair, but then she was looking into Dan’s eyes, flexing her foot, and Dan was cumming, crying out around her toes, pressing his face into Arin’s sweaty shoulder.

“... that feels really weird,” Holly said, and she was still curling her toes, jizz between them.

Dan was engulfed with a wave of shame, but Holly smiled at him.

“If you keep sucking on my toes,” Holly said, “I’m gonna cum like a fountain.”

“Oh, yes please,” said Arin, and he redoubled his efforts, making wet, desperate noises.

And Dan sucked harder on Holly’s toes, and then Holly was crying out, her back arching, her legs spreading wider, her hips stuttering forward, and then she was flopping back onto the bed, panting.

Dan went liquid too, lying flat on the floor.

There was going to be dried jizz on his leg.

Oh well.

These pants were due to be washed soon.

“Okay,” Arin said, after Holly had ridden her whole orgasm out, shaking, “I am going to pop like a bottle of warm champagne if I don’t cum soon. I don’t care how I do it, but please….”

“You wanna cum on my belly?”

Holly’s voice was drowsy, and Dan’s heart opened like a sunflower.

“Sure,” Arin said.

Dan got up on trembling limbs, and he flopped onto the bed next to Holly, squeezing her fingers and kissing her on the mouth, soft and sweet.

And then Arin was sitting on top of Holly’s hips, and he was shoving her tank top up, staring down at her breasts, staring at Dan and Holly kissing, and then he was letting out a desperate noise, his hips jerking, and he had cum right across Holly’s belly.

“Oh,” Arin said thickly, and then he was flopped next to Holly, nuzzling into her neck.

“Hi,” Holly said, her voice sleepy.

“Feeling better?”

Dan’s voice was quiet - embarrassment was crashing down on him.

“Your breath is disgusting,” Holly told Dan, “but I forgive you, if you’ll do that again.”

“What, cum between your toes?”

“No,” said Holly. “Like… suck on them.”

To Dan’s shock, he saw that she was as embarrassed as he was.

“You two are so cute,” Arin said, his tone fond. 

“I’m sure you’ve got some kind of weird socially unacceptable kink,” Holly said, prodding him in the belly.

“It’s barely socially unacceptable,” said Arin. “We know Tarantino is into it.”

“Well, yeah, but he’s gross,” said Holly.

“... okay, fair, but still.”

“We’ll find something,” Dan said, nuzzling into her neck, chasing her scent, under the sweat and costume smell.

She sighed, holding on to both of them. 

“Someone is gonna have to wipe me off,” she said. 

“In a minute,” Arin said. “Are you gonna suck my toes next, Dan?”

“... if you ask me nicely,” Dan said, and he snuggled in, still blushing.


End file.
